1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diazo pigments and particularly to diazo pigments derived from novel coupling agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diazo coloring agents, as a class, are well known and desirable because of their brilliant shades and good tinctorial properties. The diazo moieties of these pigments are usually prepared with coupling agents. However, one of the problems observed with such pigments is that they often require the presence of solubilizing agents which represent environmental pollutants.